


will you shatter like a fissure under pressure

by sumomomochi



Series: tales from the crypt [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Soft Kylux, benarmie, for real this time, my attempts at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: Ben swallows audibly and stares hard at Hux for a long moment before his tongue slowly swipes across his bottom lip. Hux can tell he's debating his reply and the anticipation is killing him. Will Ben be the type of sub to continuously push boundaries, seeking punishment, or will he roll over and do whatever Hux asks him to, eager for praise?





	will you shatter like a fissure under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> here u go since yall asked so nicely
> 
> i thought this was going to be short but i was _wrong_

Ben left a mark. Hux doesn't see it until the next morning when he goes to shave. It's a red splotch precisely located where nothing Hux owns will cover it. There are teeth marks, two jagged crescent moons mirroring each other framing the splotch. Phasma zeroes in on it when she brings him dinner at work and jabs him directly in the middle of it with one sharp nail. He gives only a mild, “Ow,” having absolutely expected this.

“Someone had fun,” she says, looking smug, as if _she_ was the one to dare Ben to go into The Crypt.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hux sighs, waving his hand, “You told me so, I should have done it sooner, et cetera, et cetera.”

She grins. 

“As long as you're aware.” 

She leans her elbows on the counter and props her chin on one fist. Oh no. Hux knows that look. He sighs.

“Do I get to eat in peace or are you going to harass me?”

“Harass you, of course. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't make you tell me everything?”

“A good one.”

Phasma cackles and goes to ruffle his hair. Hux just barely manages to dodge, hands coming up in defense.

“Tell me the deets and I won't ruin your hair.”

Hux glares but gives in after a moment, knowing she’ll overpower him if he doesn't, and says, “He's cute. We had sex. There's not much to say.”

She drops down on the stool next to him and resumes chin-handing.

“Was he as filthy as you had hoped?” she asks. “Is he secretly kinky? Was he sweet? Was he rough? There's gotta be more to it than _just sex_.”

Hux frowns and says, “This is hardly an appropriate conversation for me to be having at work.”

“Hux, love, you work at a _sex shop_. This is absolutely an appropriate conversation.”

He sighs again.

“Fine. He was eager. He wants to get into kink. He thinks he's a switch. His cock would not have a size queen complaining and he knows how to use it. And his mouth.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “There, happy?”

She grins and asks, “You gonna do him again?”

“I don't know, maybe? If he wants to, I guess.”

“If you haven't scared him off, you mean,” she says and Hux winces. She knows him far too well.

\---

 **Ben**  
< So last night was fun  
> It was, yes.  
> That can't have been all you had to say.  
< No im just a chicken shit  
< I was going to ask if you were interested in a repeat performance  
> I would like that very much.  
< Really???  
> Yes. You're a nice change of pace and I am interested in how things between us develop.  
< Lol so clinical  
> You're hot and have a very nice cock. Better?  
< If you say so  
< Do i get that tutorial now?  
> If you'd like.  
< Yeah, i think i would  
> Alright then. What would you like to try?  
< I dont know  
< What do you like?  
> As you’ve already said, I like to be in control. I like giving orders and having them followed. I am open to most things, however.  
< Oh um  
< Ok  
< Can i think about it?  
> Of course. Take as long as you need.

\---

It takes Ben three days to reply again and it's with a hesitant “Sorry, i still dont know what i want to do”. Hux sighs when he gets the text. He should have expected this, given Ben’s outburst when they were together.

 **Ben**  
> It might be easier to tell me what you for sure don't want to do.  
< Oh  
< Um  
< Thats hard too  
> Take your time, Ben. I’m patient.  
< Are you?  
< I mean  
< I feel kinda stupid that this is so hard for me  
< Like why are you even wasting your time with me?  
> I’m not fucking you out of pity. I’m fucking you because I think you're attractive and, more importantly, interesting. I’m willing to guide you when it comes to kink. Do not throw my kindness back in my face.  
< Sorry  
> It's alright. What are your hard limits?  
< Sorry  
< I guess don't make me bleed?  
> That's a very short list.  
< Sorry!  
< For the record i dont like ass to mouth either  
> Good to know. Neither do I. I’m also not into anything that would make you bleed. I’m not that much of a sadist.  
< Okay cool  
> I'll send you a yes no maybe list sometime soon as well. That will help you tell me what you'd like to try without overwhelming you.  
< Uh okay?  
< Whats that?  
> It's a list. You check off yes, no, or maybe.  
< No shit  
> ;)  
< Youre terrible  
> But you like me.  
< I guess  
> Wow, I'm hurt.  
< Lol sorry

\---

 **Phasma**  
> He’s actually serious about engaging in kink with me.  
< Lol, good for you.  
> I know. It's exciting.  
< But…?  
> Oh Phasma, you know me too well.  
< I AM ur best friend.  
> You are, yes, so I suppose it's acceptable.  
< So tell me, what's the but?  
> You are.  
< Jesus Armie, what are you, twelve?  
> No, just reluctant to admit that I doubt myself.  
< Are you DRUNK?  
> Yes.  
< Lol.  
> There wasn’t much left in this bottle so I figured I’d finish it. There was a lot more left than I thought.  
< Lol good job.  
< Tell me about ur but.  
> You're gay, Phasma. I’m gay. We’re both gay. It's why we're friends.  
< Tru.  
< Quit changing the subject tho.  
< You obviously texted me to work out some shit, so work out your shit.  
> I'm just worried, I suppose. He's new to this and I haven't been with someone new to kink since I was seventeen. I don’t want to fuck it up.  
< You won’t.  
< You know what you're doing, Hux.  
< He’ll be much better off with you guiding him than if he were to just fuck around on his own.  
< At least he’s not involving his barely legal ass with an older man, like you did.  
> He is though!  
< There's two years between you two.  
< That's nothing.  
> He couldn't legally drink LAST WEEK.  
< And?  
< You already fucked him.  
> Actually, he did the fucking.  
< Snort.  
< You're drunk.  
> Yes.  
< Do yourself a favour and drink a large glass of water and go to bed.  
< And quit overthinking things.  
< It’ll be fine.  
< U got this.

\---

 **Ben**  
> It is remarkably hard to find a thorough kink list.  
< Sorry  
> No, it's fine. I haven't had to do this in quite some time, is all. I did find one that's decent but there are quite a few kinks in the world so it doesn't cover all of them.  
< Ah cool  
> What's your email? I’ll send you the file.  
< Kylo_ren@gmail.com

\---

TO: [kylo_ren@gmail.com](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D)  
FROM: [armitagehux@gmail.com](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D)  
SUBJECT: Yes no maybe list  
ATTACHMENT: [list.pdf](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D)

Here's the list. It’s pretty straight forward; fill out whether or not you’ve done what's listed and your willingness to do it on a zero to five scale. Fill it out according to what YOU want, not what you think I want. Everything here is negotiable. You are allowed to change your mind in the future, if you find that something you thought you wanted to try is not to your taste, or if something you thought you didn't want interests you at a later date. Take your time thinking things over. I want you to be completely comfortable doing whatever we decide to do.

Yours,  
A. Hux

\---

 **Ben**  
< Hey what are you up to tonight?  
> Working. Why?  
< Oh damn  
< I was hoping you were up to hanging out  
> If you would like, you could come loiter at The Crypt.  
< Really?  
> Yes really. The owner doesn’t care, as long as you don’t make a nuisance of yourself. Phasma does it all the time.  
< Okay cool  
< What time should i come?  
> After I take you home.  
< ???  
< Wait omg  
< Pervert  
> I do work in a kink shop, Ben. I kind of have to be. Six is good for me though. Your entry fee is dinner.  
< Okay  
< What should i bring?  
< There's a pizza place called Hot Mama’s a couple blocks away. I'll have a slice of the house vegi.  
< How am i not surprised by your choice in pizza?  
> Vegetables are important, Ben.  
< Yeah yeah  
< Ill see you at six

\---

“You better fucking appreciate this pizza, because hiking up that hill to get here with it was _bullshit_ ,” Ben says as he stomps up to the counter, shaking mist out of his hair, a paper takeout container in his hands.

“Phasma does it without complaint,” Hux says mildly, “in heels.”

“Why am I not surprised your friend is as weird as you are?”

Hux just smirks.

Ben dumps the takeout container onto the counter in front of Hux and grumbles, “I had better get laid for this.”

“Now, Ben, be a good boy and maybe you’ll get your way,” Hux teases before gesturing to the stool beside him. “You can sit, you know.”

Ben shuffles awkwardly behind the counter to sit on the stool, a light blush on his cheeks. Hux opens the takeout container to find three slices of pizza stacked on top of each other, barely clinging to the heat of the oven. Hux’s house vegi is right on top.

“Sorry, they're kind of cold now,” Ben says, pulling a fat stack of napkins out of his hoodie pocket.

“It's fine,” Hux tells him. “I expected it, given the weather.”

Hux stands and disappears into the back room with the takeout container. There, he plates the pizza and reheats it, returning to where Ben sits a couple minutes later. Ben has his laptop out and on the counter, a word document open on the screen. He grunts, “Thanks,” when Hux sets his plate next to his elbow.

A few moments later, Ben looks over and asks, “Are you seriously eating _pizza_ with a knife and fork?”

Hux just stares at him, aggressively sticking the neat bite of pizza he had cut off into his mouth. Ben laughs, his crooked grin out in full force.

“You’re a fucking dork,” he says. Hux swallows his pizza.

“No, pizza is just greasy and unwieldy, and I prefer to not make a mess.”

“Yeah,” Ben says, so fond it takes Hux’s breath away, “you’re a dork.”

Hux has to look away, his face a little hot. He is a fucking adult, he shouldn’t be blushing like a lovestruck teenager over something as simple as affectionate teasing. He has long since mastered his emotions.

But Ben is so sincere, like an open book, and it’s… nice not having to guess at how he feels, knowing for sure that he does like Hux for more than just his kink knowledge. It gives him butterflies and he is so incredibly frustrated by his body’s reaction.

Hux focuses on eating until he has his emotions back under control, half-watching Ben demolish his two slices of pizza out of the corner of his eye. Once Hux is done eating, he picks up his novel again. They sit like that for a long while, companionable silence stretching between them. 

It’s almost eight when Ben sighs and shoves his hands through his hair.

“This list thing is _hard_ ,” he says. “I don’t know what half this stuff is even supposed to _mean_.”

Hux smirks and asks, “Is that why you wanted to see me?”

Ben ducks his head and looks at him sheepishly from behind his hair, the shell of his ears pink. It’s very cute.

“Kinda,” he says, “but I also wanted to see you again.”

Hux smiles and sets down his book.

“What are you stuck on?”

“Most of it,” Ben groans, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling for a moment, frustrated. “Like, I know what each individual word is, for the most part, but I have no fucking clue how any of it works as a kink.”

“Do you want my help?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes, what?”

Ben looks at him in confusion and says, “Please?”

Hux’s smile sharpens.

“Please, _what_?”

Ben shivers and looks away, his blush crawling down his cheeks.

“Please, Sir?”

Hux reaches out to brush Ben’s hair behind one ear, telling him, “Good boy.”

Ben folds over his keyboard and groans. The ear Hux can see over his arm is cherry red. Hux hardly did anything and this is the reaction he gets. He is incredibly smug. He makes a mental note that Ben apparently has a praise kink, intent on exploring this further later tonight.

“What do you need my help with?” he prompts, squeezing Ben’s shoulder.

“All of it,” Ben says, muffled into his arms. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

“Right now, I want you to work on filling out that list,” Hux tells him, intentionally being an ass.

“Armitage!” Ben whines, “I don’t wanna!”

Hux cackles and squeezes Ben’s shoulder again. He says, “Too bad,” and laughs some more when Ben turns his head just enough to peek at him from behind his arms.

“Dick,” Ben says, absolutely pouting.

“Yes, and?”

“You’re having _fun_.”

Hux grins. “Yes, _and_?”

Ben sits up, still slightly pink in the face. He stares at Hux, expression somewhere between a frown and a pout, until Hux puts his hands up in surrender and actually _helps_.

“There are two things we could do,” he says. “Either we could go down the list together and I explain things to you, or I give you a link to good, searchable site for you to do your own research.”

“Um,” Ben says, averting his gaze, “both? I think I would like to do my own research before I like, commit to anything, but you’re here now so…”

His inability to just _decide_ on something would frustrate Hux to no end if Hux didn’t, for some reason, find it so endearing. Ben is just so awkward about this, yet he’s still plowing forward and _working _on it, trying to figure out what he likes, and he wants Hux to help him. Hux doesn’t much think of himself as a mentor but he’s finding that he greatly enjoys guiding Ben in this. Hux can’t wait to completely fucking _wreck_ him.__

__“Let’s start at the top then. What’s the first thing you need explained?”_ _

__Ben turns back to his computer and scrolls up._ _

__“Hm, breathplay?”_ _

__“Erotic asphyxiation,” Hux defines primly._ _

__“Ah. That sounds… dangerous,” Ben says._ _

__“It can be,” Hux tells him, “but not as much as you’d think. It’s very hard to manually strangle someone to death, and besides—” Hux touches Ben’s shoulder, nudging him into looking over, and then very gently places his hand on Ben’s throat, “—a good Dom won’t press on the windpipe—” he squeezes just slightly, “—You put pressure on the jugular, to inhibit blood flow to the brain versus cutting off airflow.”_ _

__Ben’s gone slack-jawed, staring at Hux wide eyed. It looks like his brain is rebooting. Hux smirks._ _

__“What’s next?”_ _

__Ben turns back to his computer, face crimson._ _

__“Um, ah, fuck,” he says. “What’s the difference between light bondage and heavy bondage?”_ _

__“In my opinion, the difference lies in how much the sub can move after being bound. The less they’re able to move, the heavier the bondage.”_ _

__“Oh, okay. Clothespins?”_ _

__“Cheap pain play, I think? I’m not sure; I’ve never done it.”_ _

__There’s a pause as Ben scrolls down the list._ _

__“Why is ‘hairbrush spanking’ its own thing?”_ _

__Hux laughs, “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s a Little thing?”_ _

__Ben looks over and cocks his head, eyebrows drawn together._ _

__“What’s that?”_ _

__“Little-Caregiver, usually girls calling their boyfriend ‘daddy’—” Hux snorts, but Ben looks at him wide eyed, “—but the genders of the participants can vary. The whole thing can vary from just a daddy kink in bed to an entire lifestyle where the participants are in their roles the whole time.”_ _

__“Oh. Um,” Ben looks away, back to his computer screen. “That’s not on the list.”_ _

__“Yeah, it’s not a fully comprehensive list,” Hux tells him. “There are a _lot_ of kinks out there.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__They go down the rest of the list together. It doesn’t take long; Ben only asks Hux to define a handful of other things. Hux isn’t sure if that’s a good sign or not. It could mean he understands more than he thought, or it could mean he’s too embarrassed to keep asking about things. Then again, the list Hux had found is painfully heterosexual, with an assortment of clothing related kinks if he remembers correctly. Alas, it was the best he could do without making one himself._ _

__A couple of minutes before ten, Hux turns to Ben and says, “I have to kick you out now. Can’t have anyone in the shop besides myself while I count the till and such.”_ _

__“But it’s _cold_ ,” Ben whines, pouting._ _

__“I’ll warm you up soon enough,” Hux tells him, smirking when Ben gives him a dumbfounded look, like he still doesn’t expect Hux to make dirty jokes. Hux shoos him off the stool, saying, “Come on, outside. It won’t take me terribly long to close up, and the sooner you leave, the sooner we can get back to my place.”_ _

__Ben flushes but packs up his laptop without further complaint. Hux follows him to the door and pulls him in for a quick kiss before nudging him out, laughing at the broad grin that splits Ben’s face at the small act of affection._ _

__Like Hux told Ben, it doesn’t take him long to close up shop for the night, and soon he’s out in the cold with him. Ben immediately scoops up Hux’s hand, twining their fingers together. He very carefully does not look at Hux, even as Hux stares at him in surprise. The butterflies make a reappearance and Hux absolutely loathes it. He’ll be twenty-four in a little over two months. He’s had sex with dozens of men. A little hand-holding should not be flustering him._ _

__He doesn't dare drop Ben's hand the entire trip back to his apartment._ _

__Once they're through the entrance, Ben pins him against the door, ducking his head to mouth at the same spot the mark he left was. Hux sighs and says, “No marks. I mean it this time.”_ _

__He can feel Ben grin against his skin as he tugs the collar of Hux’s shirt out of the way to press kisses against the curve of where his neck meets shoulder._ _

__“What about where no one can see?” Ben asks, lips brushing Hux’s skin. Hux sighs again._ _

__“No.”_ _

__Ben stands up straighter, nosing against Hux’s cheek as he murmurs, voice sultry, into Hux’s ear, “Please? I’ll be good.”_ _

__“If you're good, then maybe I'll let you leave a mark on me next time.”_ _

__Defeated, Ben groans, “You're mean.”_ _

__“And you need to learn how to follow directions.”_ _

__“ _Fine_ ,” Ben says, and the sulkiness of his voice makes Hux pull away. He inserts an arm between them and grabs Ben by the jaw, squeezing as he pushes him back._ _

__“No, that is _not_ the appropriate answer. Try again.”_ _

__Ben stares at him, slack jawed, their faces less than a foot apart. It is extremely hard for Hux to maintain a neutral expression; he very much wants to smirk at how overwhelmed Ben seems from something so simple, but he doesn't want Ben to feel like he's playing. From how Ben acts, Hux figures a firm hand is what he needs._ _

__Ben swallows audibly and stares hard at Hux for a long moment before his tongue slowly swipes across his bottom lip. Hux can tell he's debating his reply and the anticipation is killing him. Will Ben be the type of sub to continuously push boundaries, seeking punishment, or will he roll over and do whatever Hux asks him to, eager for praise?_ _

__When Ben finally says, “I'm sorry, Sir, I'll do better.” He speaks slowly, like a scolded child attempting to give the right answer. Hux gives his head a little shake._ _

__“And what will you not do tonight?”_ _

__“I won't leave any marks on you.” And still, Ben sounds petulant. Hux _tsk_ s and, wide-eyed, Ben tacks on a belated, “Sir.”_ _

__“Better,” Hux tells him, pulling him in for a kiss, murmuring, “Good boy,” against his lips. Ben kisses him back fiercely, cupping Hux’s cheeks. Hux slides his own hand down Ben’s throat and Ben groans. Hux can't help but smirk, now that Ben's too preoccupied to notice. He is _so_ easy to read._ _

__“I want you,” Ben says, rolling his hips against Hux’s as punctuation. He’s so very hard, almost bruising where he ruts against Hux. Hux is not much better, though he is more composed. Ben is panting against the corner of Hux’s mouth and he seems lost to pleasure as his hips jerk in search of friction._ _

__“Let's go to the bedroom then,” Hux says, “I won't have you making a mess of my living room.”_ _

__Ben's hands slide down Hux’s neck, then his chest, to Hux’s hips where Ben inserts two fingers into both of Hux’s front pockets and tugs as he takes a step back. He smirks as he pulls Hux along, like he's going to wreck Hux instead of the other way around. Hux lets him think whatever he pleases; it will just make it that much better when he has Ben a gasping mess under him._ _

__In the bedroom, Hux touches the tips of two fingers against Ben's chest and says, “On your knees.”_ _

__Ben follows the order beautifully, sinking to his knees in front of Hux smoothly, hands on Hux’s hips._ _

__“Tonight,” Hux tells him, “We are going to see how well you follow directions. Does that sound alright?”_ _

__“Um, yeah,” Ben says, looking up at him with big, brown eyes. Hux cups his cheek, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone._ _

__“Good. If you at all want to stop, for any reason, just say so and we will.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__“I will occasionally ask you how you feel. When I do that, I want you to take a moment to assess what you feel, both mentally and physically, and give me an honest answer. Do you understand?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__Hux pats Ben’s cheek, the gentlest slap, and says, “Yes, _what_?”_ _

__“Yes, Sir.”_ _

__“Good boy,” Hux tells him, smiling down at him. “Now, get undressed and lie on the bed.”_ _

__Ben hesitates, just for a moment, before peeling off his shirt, still on his knees. Hux takes a step back and watches, marveling at how Ben stays on the floor even as he struggles to get his jeans off. He's flushed clear down his chest, pink and precious as he avoids eye contact._ _

__Truthfully, Hux had not expected him to stay on his knees. Ben's refusal to stand goes above and beyond Hux’s expectations for the evening. Hux watches Ben shuffle from his pile of clothes left haphazardly across the floor to the bed, a slow smile spreading on his face._ _

__Once Ben has comfortably situated himself down the center of the bed, Hux surveys him, taking in the way he stares hard at the ceiling, chewing his lip, his legs splayed and his hands awkwardly curled around the bedding by his hip. Hux walks over and first rifles through the nightstand, ripping open the new box of condoms he picked up earlier in the week when Ben asked about a _repeat performance_ to stash one in his pocket. Then, perhaps cruelly, he takes his crop down from its hook on the wall._ _

__He sees Ben's eyes flick over to him at the motion, though he doesn't turn his head. Hux is sure Ben knows what now resides in his hand. He lets Ben's anticipation grow, standing silent next to the bed for a long moment before he cracks the crop against his own thigh, making Ben jump._ _

__“You’ve done so well, love,” Hux says, tapping the loop of the crop gently against the hollow of Ben’s throat. Ben presses his lips together and swallows hard. Hux drags the tip of the crop down the centerline of Ben’s body lightly, gently, and continues, “I’m very pleased with how well you’ve listened so far.”_ _

__Ben’s breath hitches when the crop reaches the dip of his navel and then he whimpers when Hux ever so carefully taps it against the tip of his cock._ _

__“How are you feeling, love?” Hux asks softly._ _

__“Ah, good?” comes Ben’s immediate reply, intoned like it's a question. He's breathing hard, still staring at the ceiling like he's not sure he’s allowed to look at Hux. He licks his lips as he waits for whatever he thinks Hux is going to do to him next. Hux waits for a heartbeat, watching as just Ben’s eyes flick over to him._ _

__“Ben,” Hux says when no further clarification arises, that one word warning Ben to _listen_._ _

__Ben chews on his lip for a moment before he answers, “I—I'm scared shitless that you're going to hit me with that thing, but like, in a way that I really like.”_ _

__“Do you want me to hit you with my crop?”_ _

__Ben's breath hitches again and his tongue flicks out to wet his already shining lip before he says, “I don't know. I think so? I think I like the threat of it most.”_ _

__“Alright. Thank you for your honesty. You did a very good job communicating with me.”_ _

__Ben presses his lips together like he's fighting a smile. Then he says, “You sound like my therapist.”_ _

__Hux cracks the crop against Ben’s side, careful to have only the tip contact his skin, more for the sound of it than any true pain. Ben still sucks in a sharp, surprised breath and finally turns his head to look wide-eyed at Hux._ _

__“What would you have me do better?” Hux asks mildly._ _

__“I—I don't know? It’s not a bad thing; I _like_ my therapist. You're just so clinical sometimes.”_ _

__“I just want to be absolutely clear with what I’m saying in these situations.”_ _

__“I get that,” Ben says, smiling, “It’s just kinda funny for me.”_ _

__Hux just hums thoughtfully. He’ll have to come up with a solution to this problem. It wouldn't do for Ben to get aroused at his therapist’s because Hux conditioned him with how he speaks. That will come later though._ _

__For now, he nudges Ben’s thigh with his crop, silently directing him to move his leg so that Hux can kneel on the bed next to his hip. Then he taps it against Ben’s stomach, just below his breastbone, and says, “Hands here, please.”_ _

__Ben instantly fold his hands against his stomach, craning his head to look at Hux in confusion. Hux smirks._ _

__“I am going to suck your cock. Your hands are to stay where I've put them, nowhere else.” Hux tilts his head and teasingly asks, “Can you do that for me?”_ _

__Ben's head drops back onto the pillow as he groans, “Yeah.”_ _

__Hux taps the crop against Ben’s stomach gently, a warning, gleeful that he has to keep reminding Ben, “Yes, _what_?”_ _

__“Yes, Sir,” Ben says immediately, “Sorry, Sir.”_ _

__Hux hits him with the crop anyway, just hard enough to make him jump and hiss out a breath, before he says, “Good boy.” Then: “How are you feeling?”_ _

__This time, Ben takes a moment to _think_ before he tells Hux, “Good. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would.”_ _

__“Oh, it can,” Hux says, grinning devilishly. “I’m just being nice.”_ _

__Ben swallows and his cock twitches, and he gives this tiny little nod. Hux isn't quite sure if Ben is merely acknowledging the fact that Hux could most definitely make him hurt with the crop or if he's consenting to being hit harder. Hux is, however, reasonably certain that Ben doesn't know either. For now, he’ll continue to be nice. After all, Ben is being good._ _

__Hux runs the tips of the fingers of his off hand down the silken length of Ben’s cock, watching as Ben arches up into the touch. He taps the crop against Ben’s side and goes, “Ah ah, stay still.”_ _

__Ben whimpers and his stomach goes tense as he tries so hard to keep from moving as Hux touches him._ _

__“I know it's hard,” Hux tells him gently. “I _am_ testing you, after all, but you're doing so well, love. Look at you, following my directions _exactly_. I am _very_ pleased with you.”_ _

__Hux bends over Ben’s lap to press a soft kiss against his belly. The tip of Ben’s cock drags against his jaw as it twitches at the contact, dragging precome wet across his skin. He sits up and sets the crop on the bed next to Ben to dig in his pocket for the condom, watching as Ben trembles with the effort needed to _stay still_._ _

__He doesn’t immediately unroll the condom onto Ben’s cock. No, he sets it just under Ben’s navel, waiting, while he leans over Ben to kiss him on the lips. Ben immediately opens his mouth, tongue probing out, trying so hard to deepen the kiss, but Hux just pulls away and tuts, prompting another whimper. Hux goes to kiss him again and this time Ben cooperates, just a soft, chaste press of lips against lips. Hux moves on to the corner of Ben’s mouth, then the edge of his jaw, then the dark freckle on the side of his neck, to meat of his shoulder where he bites down._ _

__Ben gasps a short, “Ah,” surprise and pain mingled as his hips jerk up. Hux doesn’t even have to do anything before Ben goes, “Sorry, sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to.”_ _

__Hux hushes him, brushing the backs of his fingers on the hand not holding himself up against Ben’s cheek, and works on sucking a series of bruises across his shoulder. Ben chews his lip and whimpers with each one, very carefully keeping still, just as Hux told him to._ _

__Hux noses at Ben’s jaw when he's done and murmurs, “Good boy. You're doing so well,” against his skin. Ben shivers and Hux whispers, “What do you say?”_ _

__“Ah, thank, thank you?”_ _

__Hux kisses his cheek, strokes the other one gently._ _

__“Good boy. You’re very welcome.”_ _

__Ben swallows thickly and says, “Will you, will you blow me now?”_ _

__“What do you say?”_ _

__“ _Please_.”_ _

__Ben is tense like a bowstring, pulled tight with the effort needed to remain still. Hux strokes one cheek and nuzzles the other, softly, gently, kindly._ _

__“Please, _what_?”_ _

__“Sir! Please, Sir,” Ben keens. One of his hands goes to Hux’s thigh, squeezing as he arches his back, orders completely forgotten._ _

__Hux brushes his lips against Ben’s and says, “No.”_ _

__Ben whines and slumps down, utterly defeated. Hux shifts his weight and taps Ben’s sternum and Ben’s hands immediately bump his own, going back to where Hux told him to keep them._ _

__“Good,” he says. “Keep them there this time.”_ _

__Ben nods._ _

__This time, Hux works his way down the other side of Ben’s neck, sucking a matching set of bruises into his other shoulder. Ben stays absolutely still, gasping and shivering, but still, even as Hux kisses across his chest, pressing his lips to every single one of those freckles he can see, to the knuckles of his folded hands, to the thin trail of hair leading down from his navel, until _finally_ Hux sets a hand on his neglected cock, stroking once before pulling away._ _

__Ben whimpers, but does not move an inch._ _

__Hux kisses Ben’s hipbone, the crook of his thigh. He bites the inside of Ben’s thigh, making him gasp, and still he doesn’t move. Hux smiles against his skin._ _

__He sits back, stroking his hands down Ben’s thighs, and tilts his head as he surveys Ben. Ben is no longer staring awkwardly at the ceiling; he’s looking down his long nose at Hux, chewing his lip. Hux smiles at him and taps the pad of his finger against the tip of Ben’s cock._ _

__“Touch yourself,” he says._ _

__Ben pauses just for a second before he drops one hand to wrap his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly, hesitantly. He keeps his other hand clenched against his stomach._ _

__“Good boy,” Hux says. “Keep going, just like that.”_ _

__Ben sighs and moans at the feel of his own hand, jerking himself off a little surer now, though still teasingly slow. Hux sits back on his heels and just _watches_ , observing Ben’s quivering stomach, the tense and release of muscles in his arm, the glistening pink of Ben’s cockhead peeking out of the top of his fist._ _

__He only moves his arm, the rest of him stock still._ _

__Hux picks up the condom from where it sits half caught under Ben’s hip, having slid off his stomach at some point while Hux kissed across his body. He tears the packaging open and tells Ben, “Put your hand back, please.”_ _

__As soon as Ben’s hand is clasped over the other on his stomach, Hux rolls the condom down his length and folds over his lap. The first touch of Hux’s lips against Ben’s cock as Ben moaning. The muscles of his hip twitch under Hux’s hand, but he does not arch up into Hux’s mouth, just taking what he’s given as Hux kisses down his length._ _

__“Please,” Ben whispers, “please, please, _please_.”_ _

__Hux takes pity on him and swallows down his cock, filling his mouth until the tip bumps the back of his throat. Ben chokes on a moan, breath stuttering as he’s overwhelmed. He still doesn’t move._ _

__Hux sucks hard as he pulls back, pressing his tongue against the underside of Ben’s head before popping off to say, “Good boy,” as he pets Ben’s side with his off hand. Hux looks up at him from under his eyelashes, smirking at the way Ben has a death grip on his own hand, squeezing white knuckled to keep from moving them. He’s tense all over, muscles standing out in hard relief, trembling with the force needed to stay still. Hux nuzzles Ben’s cock and tells him, “You’re doing a wonderful job, love. I’m so pleased.”_ _

__“I want to touch you,” Ben whispers, broken._ _

__“This isn’t about what you want.”_ _

__Ben whimpers and Hux puts his mouth back on his cock. It jumps up to meet Hux’s lips, betraying how eager Ben is. Hux kisses the underside of the head, presses the tip of his tongue against the v of the frenulum, makes Ben whine with want before swallowing him down again._ _

__“Fuck,” Ben gasps, shivering. Hux hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, sucking Ben off with everything he has until Ben cries out, “I can’t, I can’t, _please_ let me touch you.”_ _

__Hux pulls away and just says, “ _No_.”_ _

__Ben whines and slumps again, panting. His hard cock bobs with his heartbeat, positively throbbing. Hux just rests his chin on the palm of one hand, elbow braced on his thigh, and waits for Ben to calm down._ _

__Ben’s hands are still clenched against his stomach, right where Hux put them. Hux rubs Ben’s quivering thigh with one hand and tells him, “Just breathe, love.”_ _

__Ben listens and takes a great, shuddering breath. Hux’s hand skirts closer to Ben’s crotch as he continues to soothingly rub his thigh and adds, “You’ve done so well. I’m so pleased. You _told me_ when it got too much for you instead of just doing whatever you wanted; do you know how hard that is for some people? But you did it with absolutely no problem. I am _so_ pleased.”_ _

__Hux slides his hand up farther, wrapping his fingers around Ben’s cock. Ben practically sobs, fingers twitching, stomach clenching, head arched back against the pillow to expose the entirety of his pale throat. Hux smirks._ _

__“Would you like to fuck me now?” he asks softly._ _

__“ _Yes_ ,” Ben says, hissing out the word like he’s in pain._ _

__Hux pulls away and stands. Ben tilts his head just enough to watch him, big, brown eyes at half mast and barely focused. Hux smirks and makes a show of peeling his shirt over his head, tilting his hips forward as he arches his back. When his shirt clears his head, he sees Ben just pulling his tongue back into his mouth, his bottom lip once again shiny and wet._ _

__“Do you like what you see?” Hux asks, sliding his hands down his chest._ _

__“Yes,” Ben says, “I do; you’re gorgeous, Armitage.”_ _

__Hux pops the button of his trousers._ _

__“What do you want?”_ _

__“ _You_ , please, I want you,” Ben says. Hux fixes him with a look as he nudges his trousers down his legs ever so slowly and Ben tacks on a belated, “Sir,” before going on, “Sorry, Sir. _Please_ , Sir, please let me fuck you.”_ _

__Hux’s trousers hit the ground. He steps out of them, pulling off his socks as he goes, and then stands there in just his underwear, hard cock tenting the cotton. He slides a hand over the ridge his cock creates, sighing in pleasure at the contact._ _

__“How badly do you want me?”_ _

__Ben swears, “ _Fuck_ , I think I might die if I don’t get to fuck you.”_ _

__Hux smirks. “Good answer.”_ _

__Ben groans, tilting his chin up ever so slightly to stare at the ceiling again. Hux shucks his underwear and steps back to the nightstand to dig out the lube. Then he climbs into Ben’s lap, straddling his waist. His cock brushes Ben’s clasped hands and Hux watches as Ben’s fingers twitch at the contact, like he desperately wants to wrap them around Hux’s length. Hux smirks. He probably does._ _

__Hux tucks the bottle of lube next to his ankle and pries Ben’s hands apart, placing them on his thighs._ _

__“There,” he says, “you get to touch me.”_ _

__Ben’s thumbs stroke his skin and he lets out a shaky exhale._ _

__“But,” Hux continues, “Your hands do not move. They stay right here—” he pats the back of Ben’s hands for emphasis, “—nowhere else. Do you understand?”_ _

__“Yes, Sir,” Ben says._ _

__“Good. How are you feeling?”_ _

__“Good,” Ben says, too quickly. He pauses, then adds, softly, “I want to please you.”_ _

__Hux smiles and tells him, “You are. You’re doing so well. I am very proud.” Then he says, “Watch me.”_ _

__Ben tilts his chin down once more, mouth slack as Hux pours lube out onto his fingers and reaches back. When Hux’s hand doesn’t touch Ben’s cock, Ben swallows and whispers, “Oh.”_ _

__Hux just smirks as he presses one finger up into himself, intent on drawing this out as much as possible. He puts on a show, gasping and rolling his hips, dragging his cock against Ben’s stomach. Ben squeezes his thighs and whimpers as Hux fucks himself with one finger, then with two._ _

__“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he gasps as he twists to reach further, just barely brushing his prostate._ _

__“ _Please_ , Armitage, Sir,” Ben whines. He sounds like he should be squirming, but apart from his hands tensing and untensing against Hux’s thighs, he’s still. Just how Hux told him to be._ _

__“Have you been a good boy?” Hux asks._ _

__“I, I—yes?” Ben says, struggling to find the right answer. “I’ve tried so hard, Sir, I’ve done my best. Please let me fuck you. _Please_.”_ _

__“You have,” Hux says, cupping Ben’s cheek. “You’ve worked very hard to listen and follow orders. I’m very proud. Now, what do you say?”_ _

__“Please, Sir? Thank you, Sir. I’ll do anything, please just let me fuck you.”_ _

__“Good boy,” Hux says before pulling his fingers out of himself. He pours more lube out into his hand and reaches back again, this time grasping Ben, slicking him up. Ben all but sobs at the contact. Hux expects him to buck into his hand, but he doesn’t, and Hux rewards him by quickly pressing back onto him._ _

__“Fuck, Armitage,” Ben groans, “Sir, _fuck_ , you feel so good.”_ _

__Hux just hums, focusing on taking Ben to the hilt. Even with stretching himself first, the intrusion burns, but he’s used to that._ _

__Once he’s sat flat in Ben’s lap, he sighs and takes a moment to adjust to the uncomfortable fullness, stroking his cock slowly with his lube-slick hand. The pause has Ben whimpering again, his hands squeezing Hux’s thighs._ _

__“Please,” he whispers._ _

__A moment more and Hux leans forward and tells him, “Fuck me, Ben.”_ _

__Ben fucking goes for it, bucking up into Hux hard, holding him in place with his hands on Hux’s thighs. Hux hisses in a surprised breath, not expecting the sheer ferocity of Ben’s initial thrusts, but after a couple, they even out. Hux rolls with him, riding him expertly as Ben whispers, “Thank you, _thank you_ ,” over and over again._ _

__Hux almost thinks he’ll have bruises from how hard Ben is holding onto him, ten little yellow-brown ovals on his thighs. His ass is definitely going to be tender in the morning. It'll be worth it for how completely _destroyed_ Ben is, gasping and grunting as he fucks up into Hux like his life truly does depend on it._ _

__Hux picks up the crop as Ben’s hands creep up to his hips. He taps Ben lightly on the chest with it and Ben's hands immediately return to where Hux had placed them._ _

__“Good, good boy,” Hux croons, voice stuttering as Ben hits his prostate with one thrust. He’s breathing just as hard as Ben, thighs shaking as he rides him, his neglected cock drooling precome onto Ben's stomach._ _

__Ben is gasping before him, pulling him down by his thighs to meet every thrust. He looks completely debauched, his face flushed, lips parted. Wrecked. Completely destroyed by a little firm handling and some soft words._ _

__Ben’s hands leave Hux’s thighs and Hux immediately cracks the crop against Ben's leg, making him cry out, hips stuttering in their motion. His hands immediately snap back into place._ _

__“I just want to kiss you!” he says._ _

__Hux taps the crop gently against Ben’s thigh, a reminder, and tells him, “Then ask.”_ _

__“Please can I kiss you?”_ _

__Hux leans over him, one hand planted on the bed next to his head, the other tapping the tip of the crop lightly against his cheek. Their breath mingles as they pant. Ben squeezes Hux’s thighs as Hux comes closer and closer until their noses brush and Hux whispers, “ _No_.”_ _

__Ben whimpers, pressing his lips together like he’s fighting not to just lean up and take what he wants. Hux stays like that for a long moment, tempting him, before sitting back._ _

__“Are you close?” he asks, arching his pelvis so Ben better hits his prostate._ _

__“Yeah,” Ben breathes._ _

__“Yes, _what_?” Hux asks, barely managing to get the words out as Ben nails his prostate with each thrust._ _

__“Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir,” Ben gasps._ _

__Hux taps him once with the crop, arm swinging down fast only to slow at the last possible moment for a love tap, just to watch Ben flinch. He says, “Good boy. Now come for me.”_ _

__Ben groans and fucks up into him in double time, racing for the finish. Hux takes himself in hand, stroking slowly as Ben pounds into his prostate. Ben chokes on air and his hips stutter to a stop, pushed in as deep into Hux as he can be. His hands clench against Hux’s thighs, fingertips digging into Hux’s skin. Hux still rides him, rolling his hips to milk Ben of every drop of his orgasm._ _

__Eventually, Ben relaxes. He's panting, chest heaving with breath, head lolled to one side. Completely and utterly wrecked._ _

__Hux slides his fingers under Ben’s and guides his hands up to his hips as he pulls off Ben’s spent cock. He kneels over Ben’s chest, Ben’s big hands very nearly circling his waist, and jerks off over him._ _

__“What do you want, Ben?” he asks, voice shaky._ _

__Ben plays along beautifully, saying, “I want you to come, Sir.”_ _

__Ben’s hands squeeze him and he speeds his hand up._ _

__“Please,” Ben whispers. A moment later, Hux is off like a rocket, shooting his load across Ben’s throat and collar bone with a gasp. Ben groans as well, hands tensing on Hux’s hips._ _

__Hux shivers as he slowly strokes his cock, squeezing out the last of his come to paint Ben’s skin, breathing hard from the force of his orgasm. He stays looming over Ben like that for a long moment after, admiring the splatter of his come across Ben’s neck._ _

__When Ben breaks the silence, his voice is hoarse, like he just spent the last half hour yelling._ _

__“I thought you were going to come on my face,” he says._ _

__Hux hums, then says, “I thought about it, but we haven't discussed exclusivity yet.”_ _

__“Ah,” Ben says. He pauses, licks his lip, and adds, “I wanted you to.”_ _

__Hux smiles down at him._ _

__“Maybe next time. We'll discuss it.”_ _

__Finally, Hux clambers off Ben, legs shaky. He picks up the forgotten crop and hangs it on its hook before making his way to the bathroom for a wet flannel._ _

__Ben is splayed out right where Hux left him, hands folded on his stomach, soft cock laying against his hip still wrapped in the condom. Hux kneels on the bed next to his hip again, setting the flannel on his chest to first remove the condom. It gets tied off and deposited in the waste basket under the nightstand. Then Hux swipes the flannel across Ben’s chest, wiping up his come._ _

__“How are you feeling, love?” he asks softly, making his way down Ben’s stomach to his sticky cock._ _

__“Can I kiss you now?” Ben asks._ _

__“Of course,” Hux tells him, already leaning in. Ben meets him halfway, propping himself up on one elbow. The kiss is soft and slow, their lips parting in synch, Ben’s tongue dipping into Hux’s mouth. Ben sighs into it, content._ _

__Hux pulls away slowly, hand cupping Ben’s cheek._ _

__“How do you feel about what we did?” he prompts._ _

__Ben sighs again and leans into Hux’s hand, eyes closed._ _

__“Good,” he says. “I came _really_ fucking hard.”_ _

__Hux cleans the come coating the head of Ben’s soft cock with one hand and strokes his side with the other._ _

__“That's good. I’m glad.” The flannel gets tossed in the direction of the laundry hamper in the corner and Hux nudges Ben, telling him, “Come on, up, under the covers.”_ _

__Ben moves as though he's swimming in molasses, slow and smooth and sleepy; the movement of the well-fucked. Hux slides in under the covers next to him, instantly pressing close. Ben clings to him, tucking his head under Hux’s chin, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist. He sighs again, a great, shuddering exhale._ _

__“What did you like most?” Hux asks, stroking his fingertips up and down Ben’s back._ _

__“All of it,” Ben says. “You telling me I've done a good job?”_ _

__Hux smirks; he knew it._ _

__“You _did_ do a good job,” he says, “I’m very impressed with you.”_ _

__Ben nuzzles his neck and breathes, “Yeah?”_ _

__“Yes. You are most definitely still learning, but you did a fine job of following my orders.”_ _

__Ben hums thoughtfully. Hux kisses the crown of his head._ _

__“And the crop?” he asks. Ben had responded well to it, but they hadn't exactly discussed Hux’s favoured form of enforcement._ _

__“I like it so far,” Ben tells him. “It didn't really hurt much this time, but I kinda want to see what it's like when you _do_ hit me hard with it. And like, if it's hanging on the wall when nothing else is, it's gotta be your favourite.” Ben pauses to kiss Hux’s throat. “I want to please you, so I’m willing to try.”_ _

__“You're wonderful,” Hux murmurs, beyond pleased. “My good, good boy. What a treasure you are.”_ _

__Ben presses harder against him, like he’s trying to crawl into Hux’s skin with him. Hux squeezes him tight._ _

__“It’s late,” he says. “You’re welcome to stay if you would like.”_ _

__Ben kisses his throat again and says, “Can’t. I don’t have my medication with me.”_ _

__“Medication?” Hux asks before he can stop himself. Ben huffs a laugh, seemingly unbothered._ _

__“Yeah. I’m bipolar,” he says simply, like he’s talking about the weather._ _

__“Oh. Alright. Hm.” Hux pauses, digesting the information, then teases, “No wonder you’re a switch.”_ _

__Ben explodes with startled laughter, cackling into Hux’s skin before he pulls away just enough to peck him on the lips._ _

__“I like you,” he says, grinning._ _

__“Yes, well, I’m glad.” Another pause, then, “Are you going to be able to bus home alright?”_ _

__“Oh, uh, no,” Ben says, tucking his face against Hux’s again. “The last bus to my house runs at like, twelve-thirty? I’ll just call a Lyft though, it’s fine.”_ _

__“Will you stay a little longer then?” Hux asks, half for Ben’s sake, half for his own. He could use some further reassurance that Ben is alright and happy with what they did._ _

__“Yeah,” Ben says, squeezing him tight._ _

__They lay like that for a long while, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other. It’s nice, soothing, listening to Ben’s breath slow, feeling it tickle against his skin, a tangible show of contentment._ _

__After a good fifteen, twenty minutes, Ben says, “I should go; I’m starting to fall asleep.”_ _

__Hux squeezes him and sighs, “Okay.”_ _

__Ben detangles himself from Hux and leans over him, hands to either side of Hux’s shoulders. He bumps his forehead against Hux’s, then kisses him._ _

__“I’ll bring my meds next time,” he says._ _

__Hux arches up to kiss him again, then murmurs, “Okay.”_ _

__Then Ben climbs off the bed. Hux watches him dig for his phone, presumably calling the Lyft, then he gets dressed. Hux drags himself out from under the covers as Ben pulls on his hoodie and wraps himself in his robe, intent on walking Ben to the door._ _

__Ben’s phone chirps as he’s pulling on his shoes and he mumbles, “Ah, shit.” Then he stands and cups Hux’s cheeks, telling him, “I had a great time tonight.”_ _

__Hux smiles and says, “Good,” before leaning in to peck Ben on the lips. “Text me to let me know you’re home safe.”_ _

__“Okay,” Ben says, and kisses him again before finally leaving._ _

__\---_ _

____**Ben**  
< Home safe.  
> <3 

**Author's Note:**

> yes there will be even more. eventually. i have some ideas but feel free to hit me up with things u wanna see too. also come find me on tumblr at sumomomochi.tumblr.com where the tag for this is kink verse two electric boogaloo


End file.
